


The Song of His Hearts.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Post Darillium, Wordcount: 100-500, or at least at the cusp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: The Doctor had heard many songs in his many lifetimes. Songs from various planets, cultures, peoples, universes, galaxies, timelines- you name it. He had heard them all, learned about them all. He always was fond of music. But he hadn’t found his favorite song until he met her.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 11





	The Song of His Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to cope- have a nice day!

The Doctor had heard many songs in his many lifetimes. Songs from various planets, cultures, peoples, universes, galaxies, timelines- you name it. He had heard them all, learned about them all. He always was fond of music. But he hadn’t found his favorite song until he met her.

Those golden curls, eyes of honey and a distant jade, lips always painted a beautiful shade of dark red, a voice like her namesake- a melody and the attitude of fire. She was everything and more. The Doctor had never been so enamoured. It took time to realize she was his favorite song. It wasn’t until the last evening on Darillium that he realized she was his favorite song. His favorite melody. She had been asleep, curled into his side snoring softly when it dawned on him how much she truly meant to him. How he took her for granted all those years. She’d have to live it in reverse without truly knowing. No wonder she always had that look of pain on her face in their earlier years for him. This was the beginning for her and the end for him. His hearts ached at the prospect. He could only hope the past twenty four years would give her some form of certainty somewhere in her own hearts. He loved her more than he had loved anything else. He needed her to know that. The song of Melody Pond was the one he craved to hear at all times. The melody of River Song was the only one that mattered. She deserved so much more than that.

He mumbled into her hair as the Darillium sun began to rise,

_ “You’ve always been my favorite song, River.” _


End file.
